1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the customization of information. More particularly, the present invention relates to the distribution of customized multimedia content over a network.
2. Related Applications
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/818,804, attorney docket number SLWK 777.030US1, entitled "Production of a Video Stream with synchronized Annotations over a Computer Network", is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.